


Agape

by Dark_K



Category: House Palmer - Simone Lore & Lud Mills
Genre: Angst, I got the feels, M/M, Spoilers for book 1, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K
Summary: Agape: love, the highest form of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SHOULD ALL GO AND BUY THESE BOOKS BECAUSE I'M FREAKING OUT AND I HAVE THE FEELS AND I NEED FICS ABOUT EVERYONE IN IT.
> 
> Sorry, just a lot of feelings about these two. (And everyone else)
> 
> You can buy them [here](https://www.amazon.com/House-Palmer-Lycopolis-Nous/dp/1519517637/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1485566732&sr=8-6&keywords=house+palmer), by the way.

**Agape**

Everything about him is transparent and so light it hurts to look.

Pietro doesn’t know how to deal with his very presence, because everything about Dylan goes against everything Dylan _is_. He is supposed to be evil, and dark, and dirty – he is a vampire, a despicable creature whose race has enslaved Pietro’s own for _decades_ , and yet he can’t.

Dylan is so good it hurts him in the deepest, saddest, most torturous way.

He is not a good person, of that he is well aware – he despises vampires, but takes their blood to keep on fighting the very evil he’s consuming. He tries to keep Pierre close, and yet always at arm’s length, even though _he knows_ how much this hurts his brother. He can’t quite let the memory of Harry _go_ , half lost in delusion and the despair that he is actually going insane, but even still, he doesn’t stop listening to the voice of his best friend in his head all the time. He misses the cigarettes that could kill him at any point, and he hates Christian in the strangest way: he admires the man for keeping human even though it would be easier for him to change into one of _them_ , easier for him and his lover, the one person who needs him to keep on living – and yet, he despises the fact that Christian could have had Dylan and chose someone else.

Pietro just can’t grasp that, because it makes no sense. It’s not that Dylan is perfect: he isn’t, never has been, not even as a human, but after everything he’s been through, everything he’s suffered, everything he’s fought for, he still manages to be the brightest person Pietro has ever met, and, even though he wouldn’t admit it to save his very life, the one thing Pietro loves the most about him is how unashamed he is of what he feels. When Dylan loves, he loves completely. It’s an all-encompassing feeling, and he can see the certainty that he would die for those he loves without a second thought.

He would give his very soul to have that – to have Dylan love him even a tenth as much as he loves Christian, or Pierre, or Andrew, or Aquila.

He can’t, though.

Because the one thing he would never subject Dylan to is his mortality – Pietro isn’t living forever. He’s barely holding on to this one lifetime he’s had, he can barely see a point to it all – if he didn’t have a war to plan, his people to save, he would have given up long ago, and this is the one pain he can spare Dylan of: he will die, as will Christian, but Dylan will not mourn him, or miss him in more than a “he was so useful” kind of way, because he _can_ spare him this one pain.

It’s the one reason he wishes Christian wasn’t so like _him_ in that respect. He almost wishes someone would change the man just so Dylan wouldn’t have to deal with his loss.

Dylan is everything Pietro isn’t, and he will never admit it, but Pietro loves him for it more than he can actually comprehend. An ugly part of him, buried deep in his soul, a tiny part he will never let come into the sun, wishes Dylan loved him too, but he knows he can’t make that happen, so he makes the man hate him instead, because hating is easy, hating is harmless, and hate keeps Dylan’s eyes on his, and his presence around, even if never for long.

He wishes, and knows he can’t have it, so he settles for what he can deal with: harsh words and angry glances – it’s almost pathetic, but at least it is something, and for Pietro that is more than enough.

(He doesn’t know Dylan will come to love him just as fiercely, mourn him just as much as Pietro’s always feared, miss him more than he ever will Christian. He doesn’t know that love doesn’t announce itself, but simply happens, whether he likes it or not. He knows nothing of that, because, even as smart as he is, Pietro will never understand Dylan, for Dylan understands the one thing that Pietro has trouble grasping: love.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come freak out with me about the vampires on tumblr.](http://darkjan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
